Thank You!
by The Not Normal One
Summary: A write up on 2.15 from FPOV. I hate it when Olicity have no screen time like this episode did so i made up something of my own. And for the first time the whole Team Arrow was present, YAY to all we fans :D I know the summary kinda tells you nothing so just go read it. oh and don't forget to review ;)


**A/N: _So I am kinda back with my new story. A one shot, more precisely. Its a write-up on the latest episode of Arrow and i hope you like it. Based on Felicity's POV, since she had such less screen timing on this episode which kinda sucked. I really wanted few moments between Oliver and Felicity but somehow there were none :( But I loved it when Oliver called Felicity instead of others, even Sara, who is supposedly his girlfriend._**

_**So I'll let you get to the story now and hope you all will like it :)**_

This wasn't what I expected when I came in through the door with Dig.

The two of us were out to get take out from Big Belly Burger for the team. When we came in and I heard my phone ring I quickly shook my head at the crack-heads that are my team mates for not receiving the call up and quickly picked it up.

"Hello? Oliver?" This was odd. Why would he call me but not talk to me. I put it on speaker and that's when all hell broke lose.

Sara didn't take more than a minute to recognize that it was Slade Wilson's voice. The same Slade who was with them in that god-forsaken island and who tried to kill Oliver because he thought that Shado, the girl he loved, died because of Oliver.

This is such a mess.

Sara was formulating a plan, of what to do and how to do it. She asked Dig to get the biggest and most powerful gun he had in foundry, coz apparently Slade also had _Mirakuru_ in his system.

I looked at Roy and I could see him shaking. And I knew very well that he was angry. Some of the things that we had been looking to get answers for were somehow getting clearer by the second.

I squeezed his arm soothingly and he looked down at me and then took a deep breath and I gave him a slight nod.

When Sara asked him if he was ready to face this, if he could be trusted and he said yes, I knew he was ready now. He was slowly but surely becoming an important part of the team.

"Slade was a trained killer before he was injected. You get the chance, you get a shot, you put him down." said Sara as they were walking out of the foundry.

All I could think of was how Oliver was getting through being in his presence after what he went through. Especially with his family there.

"Please save Oliver." Was only what I could get out as I watched them leave, though none of them stopped or gave any indication that they heard me.

I couldn't worry over this, not right now. Right now I had work to do. If my team, my friends were going in on some… some mission, I had to be their eyes and ears. I had to let them know what they were getting themselves into and I had to focus to do that.

So taking a deep breath to clean my mind I sat in front of my system and pulled out the feed of Queen Manor. In sometime I could see the thermal images of Oliver, Moira, Thea and Slade. The team was in there within the next 10 minutes and I guided them to where the Queen family was at that moment.

Roy reached first and then Sara came in. I breathed in relief that Oliver wasn't alone now at least. That Roy and Sara were with him and Dig was just outside, a shot lined up, ready to go whenever needed.

When Oliver asked to walk Slade out to his car himself I sat back straighter in my chair in anticipation. Oliver's phone was still on and I had my Bluetooth device on, so even though the comms wont be able to get him, I would be.

I heard Roy, Thea, Moira and Sara in the living room and then after saying his goodbye, Slade was being walked out of the manor by Oliver.

"Cyrus Gold, the man in the Skull mask, all this was you. They work for you." I heard Oliver say as if it had at last dawned on him.

I heard a commotion on one of the lines and I asked everybody if they were okay but then Slade answered it for me.

"Well. I have my allies, just as you have yours. John Diggle for example, I suppose you are wondering why he hasn't taken his head-shot." I heard Slade say.

"John! Dig! Answer me dammit! Sara! Roy! Go check on Dig! Something is wrong, Slade knew he was there." I said, panicking now. How could he know when we had planned it just now? I couldn't think of any possible explainatin and I was scared shitless about Dig's safety.

"Don't worry, he is alive" Slade said. I released a breath that I realized I had been holding but I was still fidgety. But then he spoke again and I got chills. "For now."

"He is out. Someone hit him in the head." I hear Roy say and then I heard some rustling. "I am bringing him back to the foundry. Get the supplies ready Liz."

"Yeah okay. Just get him back here and we will take care of it." I said but I was still listening to Slade and Oliver's conversation.

"Slade, What do you want?" I heard Oliver ask.

The voice, it wasn't one I had heard before, not much atleast. It wasn't the voice of the Hood or the CEO of QC. Hell it wasn't even the voice of the Oliver we knew down here in the foundry. And then I thought this must be what he sounded like when he was in the island with this people.

My heart broke for him, for the loss and pain and every horrible thing that he went through in those 5 years because of people like Fyers, Ivo and Slade and who knows who else. And how he was still suffering even though he was back from that hell.

But I guess, just the scenery changed. He was still living in a hell. With his company, his family, Isabel, Moira's lies, Thea and Malcolm and now Slade being back, I could only imagine what he must be going through.

I was bought out of my thoughts by Slade Wilson's voice.

"5 years ago I made you a promise, do you remember?" None of them said anything for a few moments but then Slade spoke again. I guess Oliver understood what he meant. "Well I am here to fulfill it. I'll see you around, kid."

And then I heard as he drove away in his car. I could finally breathe now that he was gone, atleast for the time being but I could not begin to fathom what Oliver was thinking now.

"Ollie!" I heard Sara approach him, guess she was waiting for Slade to leave. "Dig is hurt, Roy is taking him back to the foundry and I am headed there too. Are you coming?" she asked but Oliver didn't say anything.

"Ollie? I know this must be hard, but we have to think and we need to get back to the foundry so we can formulate a plan." she said again.

When Oliver still didn't say anything, I knew he needed some time alone with himself. Over the time we had spent together, I had come to know the ins and outs about Oliver Queen. What he needed, when he needed it, all came with the headache that is being his EA but if you ask me now, I wouldn't change it for the world.

Because I know, that as much as I like working in the IT department, there is nothing that I wouldn't do to make life a little bit more easier for the city's hero and my friend, Oliver.

"Sara?" I spoke through the comm. "Leave him alone for sometime, he needs it to cool off and process everything. You guys get back here and Oliver will be back when he is ready. We have to give him some time."

"But City, he needs …" she started but I cut her off.

"He needs some time to be on his own, to think things through. I promise you he will be back when he's ready. We just need to let him be on his own for a while now. So just get back." I said and I heard her huff before she agreed.

"Well, City says you need time to process and think things through. So we all will just wait for you in the foundry. Okay?" she asked but again he didn't say anything.

"Okay then, I will get going now." And with that Sara left.

I heard as he went inside the house and when Moira told him to not come back to the manor if he couldn't get his shit together, though those were not the exact words used by her.

I knew then that he would be okay. He wont be good or any positive superlative that I could think of, but he would be okay. So I just put the tracker on his shoes on and let him drive away into the night on his motor-cycle.

The rest of the night was a blur. Roy brought Dig back and in sometime Sara was back too. We worked on Dig and he came to consciousness in an hour or so. It was almost midnight when everyone left the foundry. Roy and Sara went upstairs to work at the club before helping dig get in my car.

We said good night and then I started driving towards Dig's place. We were almost to his place when he spoke.

"Where is he?" he asked and I looked at him for a moment before looking straight ahead in the road.

"He will be back. Don't worry, he is fine. For now, at least," I said and saw Dig nod in my peripheral vision.

"How are feeling now? Better?" I asked and he said a quite yes. We had reached his place and I was getting out of the car to help him when he stopped me.

"No need. I am fine. I am fully capable of getting into an elevator and walking up to my apartment. You drive straight to your place, lock everything and get some rest. Okay?" he said in that big brother voice of his and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Dig. I will do exactly as you told me and you also. Go, take an Advil if the pain increases and get some sleep. Take a day off if you have to, I will arrange for something but you take care, okay?" I asked and this time he rolled his eyes.

"You are so bossy!" he said and I chuckled and he joined me but then we both sighed.

"Just be careful okay? And let me know if you hear something from him." he said and I nodded.

Then he got out of the car and walked to the elevator of his building and I waited till he got in and then drove back to my apartment. I was inside my flat by the time it was 1. My Bluetooth was still attached and neither I nor Oliver had cut the call.

I did my nightly routine, washed my face, changed into my pajamas and after locking everything and checking everything, I laid down in my bed.

"Oliver?" I asked out loud in the darkness of my room although there was almost zero possibility that he could hear me. I still didn't stop though.

"I know this is hard. Not exactly what you want after the day we have had. The whole day and then the night and everything actually. See, I am babbling again." I sighed. "What I mean is, I know you are upset but I am here, we all are and we will find a way. Your body, my brain, we will find a way to do it." I said and then bit my lip thinking about what meaning it could make.

"I mean not do it do it, but you know, make do. We will make a plan and then see that everything is taken care of." I took a deep breath and then spoke again, a bit softly this time. "Just hang on there, okay? We are all here for you, with you. You are not alone anymore or in the island. You have us, your team, your friends and we have your back. So take as much time as you need to process everything but come back, okay?"

My voice broke at the end but I managed not to make it noticeable. "Come home, Oliver."

I don't know when I dozed of or if he even heard of what I said to him on the phone. But the next morning when I woke up, the call was cut. When I got my glasses from my side table and put them on, I saw a small post-it next to the lamp.

I took it in my hands and squinted my eyes to read what was written there in a scribbled handwriting. I gasped, knowing exactly who wrote and how it must have gotten here.

He came back, here. A smile formed on my lips at the two simple words that was written in that post-it.

"_Thank You_."

**A/N: _Let me know what you thought of this one. Your reviews are much appreciated :)_**

**_Love all :*_**

**_Swag :)_**


End file.
